You were mine before you knew it
by cressey
Summary: SeiXyouko. Just love between two women. No drama... just a real relationship. Dedicated to Blue Lone Wolf. Femmeslash as always.
1. thunder storm

**Okay this is dedicated to Blue Lone Wolf because you asked so nicely for a SeiXyouko thing. I don't know if I've done it how you thought but here it is. It's just a 2 shot and I think it's staying that way. I'm leaving writing alone for a bit now. I need a break to get myself together. When I do finally get back to it I'm changing my writing to High School Musical because I don't think theres enough femme slash there :D**

* * *

**Sei's POV**

I'm stood on the balcony of my apartment looking out over the back field, watching as lightening streaks the sky. I can feel the vibrations of the thunder rumbling through me as I watch the rain drenching everything in sight. Street lights to the left illuminate rooftops, slick and shiny with water. I study the rain bouncing off of the surfaces, totally lost in the beauty of the storm. I love thunder storms. I always have and always will. They make you forget things, (which ain't such a good thing when you have guests downstairs) but they also remind you that you aren't as powerful as you think. There's something out there that is much bigger that you. I'm not saying god because I am most definitely not religious. I hate religion, but there's something bigger. Maybe it's just Terra Firma herself. Mother earth showing us her beauty when we sometimes take it for granted. She makes us remember that she is the reason we are all so cosy. I sigh and reach my hands out into the rain day dreaming about beautiful things like thunder and lightening... and her.

If it wasn't for her then right now I would be looking out at the rain in depression. Because of her, I don't look back at my memories of Shiori with pain. The only problem is she doesn't know what she has done for me without even thinking about it. Yes it was a good few years ago... but I will always be grateful to her for what she has done. I've finished school, I did that last year. I've been in college for just over a year and my friends are here to celebrate it with me. So why aren't I down there celebrating with them? I'm not depressed... I'm feeling great... There's no angst, or anything...

"Sei...?" Her voice sounds behind me and I can't help but smile at the sound of her. I turn around and look at her.

"Hey Youko what's up?" I ask and she smiles.

"Everyone is downstairs enjoying themselves, and you're up here on your own." She looks worried and I smile at her.

"I'm not on my own though. You're up here." I chuckle and she looks at me.

"Come here..." I say and hold my hand out to her. Her eyes become confused, intrigued even. She hesitates before taking my hand. I enclose my fingers around her slender fingers and pull her towards me. I turn us back to the window and hold her from behind. I hear her squeak and smile. It used to be amusing when Yumi squeaked but Youko squeaking is something else. I look out at the storm and start to daydream again.

"I was just watching it... I was just looking at the beauty of it all. I love storms, the way they strum through your soul." I whisper against her ear. Yes we seam very familiar, or at least I look very familiar with her. We aren't dating or anything, I just like getting close to her. She's my best friend. I'll admit it... I want her as more... Anybody in their right mind would... But right now I am enjoying her being my best friend. Maybe one day I can repay her for what she has done for me.

"Sei...?" She asks as she leans back into my hold. Maybe one day very soon, because I love the way she feels in my arms.

"You say such profound things... when we all know your head is just full of hot air and women." She says. I chuckle at her.

"Who says that I wasn't talking about a woman?" I ask her.

"Women cause storms inside you?" She asks and I nod.

"That and the beauty of them. Every word I just said could be attributed to the fairer sex." I say.

"Come on." I grin as I grip her hand again and yank her out of the room. Everyone looks up in shock as we run down the stairs.

"Sei!!" Youko screeches as I yank her behind me. I just laugh as the others all watch us with strange looks in their eyes.

"Stop worrying so much Youko you'll get wrinkles." I chuckle as I pull her through the front door. In seconds we are wet through as I drag her to the back field.

"Sei we're going to get colds." She says but even she can't help but laugh along with me. I stop and pant for air as I turn to look at her. Lightning flashes in the sky behind her and my air catches in my throat. Her beautiful hair is plastered to her forehead, her clothes are plastered to her body and there's a glint in her eyes that is so beautiful.

"I can't think of anyone I would rather get a cold with." I smile at her and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"All these things you say. Anyone would think you were flirting with me Satou-Sei." She smiles at me and I laugh as I wipe my own floppy hair out of my face. I look up at the sky and sigh to myself.

"Miss Mizuno..." I turn to the side with half an eye looking at her.

"I'm always flirting with you. I think it's funny how you're always oblivious to it." I say. She just keeps watching me in silence as I smile halfway at her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have joked around as much at school because then you might take me seriously when I tell you you're beautiful." I turn and face her again and look her in the eye to see how she is taking the news. She looks shocked... but there's still that glint in her eyes. It might be my imagination what with the storm in full swing around us.

"It took you all this time to finally get the guts up to tell me this?" She asks me and I grin like an idiot.

"Are you telling me that you already knew?" I ask her.

"I had an idea... But darn it Sei you put up those walls of yours."

"You aren't angry with me?"

"For what?" She asks with a smile.

"Angry at you for telling me I'm pretty? For making me smile and laugh?" She says and I step towards her.

"Do you want me?" I ask her. Her face becomes serious as she swipes my sopping fringe out of my face again.

"I've never imagined myself with anyone else if I'm being honest."

"Then aren't you mad that it took me so long to say this?"

"No... I've wanted you since before you met Shiori... and I always knew... even back then... that in the end you would notice me."

"You're very sure of yourself." I say over the din of thunder and she laughs.

"You're Onee-Sama made me that way." She grins and I cock my head to the side.

"She told me that you were always mine, you just didn't know it."

"Youko stop talking, I need to kiss you." I say as I pull her towards me. She's cold... Her lips are damp her face is wet and dear sweet cheese I think this is the most amazing kiss I have ever had. The rain and the thunder and lightning encasing us... it's so... I wrap my arms over her shoulders as I feel her tongue lick at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and press into her, shivering slightly from the cold damp air and the fact that I have Youko pressed against me. I pull away a little breathing deeply as I gaze at her. I entangle my finger in her slick hair and smile as she holds my waist. We stand there for a moment holding onto each other without really talking to each other. There's just a content silence as I stare at the sky. The downpour is just getting heavier and the thunder and lighting is coming closer and closer together. My heart is tearing around inside my ribs; pounding away with force at the feelings I have for Youko. I always have liked storms and I always will.

"Your guests will be wondering where we are." Youko says from my shoulder before she looks up at my face.

"Nah... They're used to me by now Youko. They did put up with me when I was on the Yamayurikai so why not now?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

"However... I would like to get dry and warm." I smile. I snuggle my nose into her damp neck and she giggles at me. We run back into the house laughing at each other and leaving puddles of rain water below us as we stand in the hallway. The others look up from their conversations and cock respective eyebrows at us but we're to busy laughing at each other's soaked forms.

"Guy's I'm going to be a really bad hostess and tell you to sort yourselves out tonight I'm disappearing and don't want disturbing." I say as I take Youko's hand and pull her back upstairs to get dried off. I grab a few towels out of the airing cupboard on our way past and scramble into my cosy room.

"Sei they came here to celebrate with you and you have pretty much ignored them since they got here." Youko says to me as I dab her hair dry with one of the towels.

"They know I'm not keen on crowds. They're all loved up its kinda making my stomach turn a little." I say to her and she chuckles.

"They come here as couples as if I didn't know when we were on the council that they would get together. Yumi, Sachiko... Rei Yoshino... it's all so obvious. I even knew that Noriko and Shimako would end up getting it on. Where's the excitement? They would have shocked me more if Yumi came in holding Rei's hand, Sachiko was married to Suguru and Yoshino was having an affair with Noriko... It would have been a lot more interesting." I say and she roles her eyes at me.

"Not everything can be as dramatic as you want it to be." She says and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Want a bet?" I ask her as I start to unbutton her blouse.

"Sei everyone new we were going to get together at some point what's so dramatic about that?"

"Youko stop dampening my mood already and let me believe that we came together without prior knowledge that it was going to happen. It was my choice not some predestined fate crap." I say as I tackle the last button on her sopping blouse. I chuck it to a corner of my room and forget about it as I yank on the buttons to her jeans.

"Sei I'm not a child I can undress myself."

"Yes you can but this is a lot more fun on my part." I unzip her jeans and pull them slowly down her cold damp thighs. She steps out of them and I stay knelt as I look up her body. She's absolutely stunning. I step against her and wrap my arms around her back to unfasten that very nice bra she is wearing, before chucking it to join the rest of her clothes, before much longer she is naked and I'm drying her body with the fluffy oversized towel. Huge towels are the best; so warm and comfortable... I'm getting distracted from Youko's body by a towel!! Darn it!

Back to the matter at hand. I'm drying her, softly, running that towel across her smooth skin to capture the moisture. I can feel the stirring of heat in my core but I ignore it for now. Instead I pass her the towel before I loose what little self control I have and end up pushing her against a wall. I jump out of my own sodden clothing and chuck them on the ever increasing pile before I hurriedly dry myself off. I can see she's shaking. I can feel myself shaking. There may be a possibility that it wasn't such a good idea to go out in the storm that is still raging outside. I finish drying my hair and pull her towards my bed. I let her get in first before I get in, yank the covers over us and huddle against her. I need to keep her warm. I really don't want her to get ill. So I wrap my arms around her and hold her against my body in order to get her body to warm up. My own teeth chatter and she chuckles gently as she turns in my arms. She faces me and wraps her arms around my waist as our legs get entangled with each other's.

"Sei...? Aren't you going to push this for anything more?" Youko asks as she looks into my eyes and I laugh internally. What kind of woman does she take me for?

"Right now? No, my main priority is getting you warm so you don't get ill."

"We're laid naked underneath your covers." Youko states and this time I chuckle out loud as well as inside.

"And your health is more important." I say to her and she smiles sweetly at me.

"I won't lie to you; I'd give a lot to be able to take you to the symphony of the storm, but I'm going to do this right." I say and she smiles again as she reaches her lips to mine.

"The womaniser Satou Sei wants to take her time? What would everyone say if they knew about this?" She asks me and I shrug at her.

"I don't know." Her body is driving me insane with how it feels against mine.

"But you mean too much to me for me to rush it." I can feel her body heat mingling with mine as we stay snuggled into each other. We were taught that body heat is the best way to stay warm.

* * *

**That's the first chapter over. I wanted this to seem as real as possible which means that they don't have sex as soon as they realise they are meant for each other. There is sex in the next chapter but I'm not sure if it's smut or... ahem... making love. Please R&R peeps.**

* * *


	2. not perfect but its real

**2nd and last chapter. I really need you to review on this one because I think my style has changed. I need opinions because it isn't the usual sex scene. If you think it needs something then tell me people I'm not a mind reader. As always love you guys and thanks for giving this the time of day.**

**Disclaimers are I dont own anything at all except my new guitar... god its so cool.**

* * *

**Youko's POV**

Four months. We have been together four months and still Sei hasn't pushed our relationship for more. For a moment I thought that she didn't actually want to be with me like that but I'm not blind. I notice the look in her eyes everytime she's near me. I can see how much she is holding herself back. The realisation hit me when we were laid together on her sofa watching a movie that, she's scared. She's scared of taking it further because she hasn't before. Maybe that's it... She's scared of something; that much I know for sure. So I've decided that I should make the move. I just don't know how to. Well I do but... Ah I'm thinking too much.

I role over and kiss her softly on the lips and she murmurs against me. I pull away and she smiles at me. She doesn't have a clue. I go in to kiss her again and her hands find my hips as the passion builds up within it. I slip the tip of my tongue slowly against her bottom lip and she moans as she opens her mouth. I pull gently on her bottom lip with my teeth before releasing it and pulling away with a coy smile on my face. Her eyes are half closed as she looks at me. I can see that she's confused, and I can see that fire burning in her pail eyes. I put my fingers to the top button of her shirt, and she doesn't stop me, but her eyes do widen. She looks a little tense so I kiss her again. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't nervous. I am, stupidly nervous. It's taking all of my will not to let my fingers shake as I unbutton the top one. My fingers slide down against her skin to the second button and she bites her bottom lip. I can feel her fingers shaking against my hip but I don't stop until all the buttons are open.

"Youko...?" She asks. Her voice is shaking even more than her fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks. I smile and nod at her.

"Yeah I'm sure." I say as I push her shirt apart. She's wearing a small black bra to cover her small breasts. I don't mind the size of them; they're hers so the size doesn't matter. I lean down and kiss the pail skin above the bra and I watch her eyes for any indication that she doesn't like it. What if I don't do it right... what if I can't get her there...?

"Sei... I..." She smiles and sits up. She looks like she's finally relaxed as she removes the unbuttoned shirt. She leans down and kisses me.

"It doesn't have to be perfect." She whispers to me and I smile. Our first times... of course it's not going to be perfect.

"We have plenty of time to practice." She chuckles softly. I nod as I wriggle so I'm on my back with her above me. She's still shaking but then I can feel the odd tremor taking my hands when I look into her eyes. We go slowly, touches discarding clothing, kisses that aren't taking over our souls but they are real. They are loving and a little scared of what we are about to do. I feel hot... there's heat building in my groin and... I'm a little lost in the sensation as her lips capture my nipple. I groan, but I don't know where it came from. Her tongue slips against it and I whimper. The heat is building up higher, it's almost torturous. Her lips travel down lower and I freeze.

"Sei...?" I ask and she looks at me. Her eyes are so pure.

"I don't..."

"Relax I want to." She whispers.

"But..." She moves up and kisses me on the lips.

"What are you worried about?"

"It's just... embarrassing." I whisper and she smiles softly before kissing me again.

"I don't think it is. I want to try it." She says. I'm nervous and scared... what if she doesn't like it? She moves down again, slowly kissing every bit of skin she can get her lips against. I tremble, in anticipation, in fear, in the sight of the love in her eyes. Her lips press against my pubic mound and I can't relax no matter how hard I try. She goes on though. I feel her tongue flicker against me and my eyes bug at the shot of pleasure it sent through my system. I watch her, she tastes me slowly, like she's trying to get used to the taste. A smile spreads over her face as she looks up into my eyes.

"You're sweet." She whispers and a blush travels up to my ears as heat rushes through me. She likes it? Her tongue presses harder against the sensitive bud between my legs and I whimper as the shot of pleasure becomes more constant.

* * *

**Sei's POV**

She's writhing below my tongue, all thoughts of her fear gone from her mine and god she's so hot. The way her body moves, the way she pushes her groin up to meet my mouth, the way she pants my name... I can hear the frustration in her voice. My tongue is getting a numb... I want to taste her when she comes but if I keep this up I'm going to be talking like a retard for the rest of the week. Her body jerks and I lick her as fast as I can but I'm unable to keep it up for too long. I kiss up her body as I place my fingers to her clit. She bucks up with a groan before I capture her lips.

"Are you really sure about this?" I ask her. She looks into my eyes and all she can manage is a nod. She's hot, sweat dampening her fringe to her forehead. She's beautiful, natural... mine. I keep my thumb to her clitoris as I slowly enter her. She lets out a whimpered cry and I hold onto her softly as I keep pushing into her. I look into her eyes and see the tears welling. I'm hurting her... My heart sinks. I go to pull away but she holds me to her.

"Don't stop." She whispers. The tears fall from her beautiful eyes and I fall harder than ever for her. I kiss her tears away, trying to show her how much she means to me as I take something from her that she has held onto for almost 19 years.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I can't help but worry that I'm doing it wrong. She nods but still the silent tears are falling. My heart is almost breaking yet it is soaring at the same time.

"Just go slow please." She whispers and I smile at her. I kiss her sweetly, still holding her to me with one arm as I push in and pull out slowly with the other. I can feel her walls clenched almost painfully around my fingers. I don't want to hurt her so I go as slow as I can. My thumb keeps rubbing circles over her clit and she eventually starts to loosen up and pushing up hesitantly to meet me again. I move a little faster and she gasps. I almost stop but she pushes up, bucking her hips to meet my delving fingers. Her tears have dried and she is looking into my eyes whilst nipping her bottom lip.

"Am I doing it right...?" It pains me to admit that I don't have a clue what I'm doing, but I need to ask. She nods again and I smile. I can't help the grin from spreading over my face as I kiss her lips, cheek, ear, neck... I kiss everything I can whilst I thrust into her. My motions are more confident now I know that I'm doing it right for her. We move together, she's panting, whimpering my name like she was before but there's no frustration in her voice this time. Her voice is getting a little louder, the moans more frequent, or movements a little frantic... she tenses up... My mind goes blank as I see a shudder run through her. Her eyes are shut, her mouth open ever so slightly, she flings her head back and I can feel the ripples within her as she gasps. Her fingernails are digging into my back from her left hand as her right hand grips the sofa's edge. Her legs are bent at the knees, her back, arched off of the sofa... I've never seen anything so beautiful. I'm still moving inside her as she coats my fingers. She relaxes back, still gasping for a moment, her eyes still closed. When she opens them she looks into my eyes and... She starts giggling. My jaw drops at her giggling as freely as she is now whilst fresh tears prick her eyes. I pull out of her... shocked and a little worried. Is she laughing at me? When her giggles have subsided she looks into my eyes and grins. I just sit there watching her, feeling something cold worming inside me.

"Sei...?" She asks as her grin slips.

"Were you laughing at me?" I ask her and her jaw drops this time.

"What...? No... No I wasn't, I wouldn't. That was... All of that tension, the nerves and fear... it just... released. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I wasn't laughing at you." She moves towards me and holds me.

"I wouldn't do that Sei." She whispers and I turn my head to look at her.

"I love you." I whisper and she smiles.

"I love you too." Her lips push against mine and she nips at me. Her kiss is hungry, with need and I find myself on my back. I don't have time for nerves because she is on me like a hungry lion, and she is setting my body on fire.

* * *

**Youko's POV**

We finally made it to the bed after taking a shower. I can't believe that she thought I was laughing at her. I don't really know where the fit of giggles had come from. Maybe I'm just too tense as a person and don't laugh enough, maybe it really was a release of everything. We sleep for a little while... her holding me from behind and nuzzling into my hair. She lets out a content sigh against my neck and I smile as reality slips away from me. Only two hours later am I awoken by something warm and wet slipping against my neck. I grumble as my eyes open and I role over to see Sei grinning at me. I smile and pull her into a kiss before I notice the time on the clock.

"Sei... We've only been asleep two hours."

"You have... I've just been watching you." She whispers. Her smile is soft and innocent and I kiss her again just because she's so sweet.

"Anyway... I wanted to make sure I'd done it properly." Her voice drops as she blushes.

"Done it properly? Sei... you checked when we were still on the sofa, when we were in the shower, when we were getting dried and when we were in the hallway... I think you did it right." I say and she blushes more.

"It's not like you didn't check mine all those times as well." She says in a low voice.

"How about just saying; 'Youko I can't sleep, because I want to have sex with you again?' eh...?" I ask and she smiles so brightly her eyes have to close to make room for it as she rubs the back of her neck.

"That sounds so crass." She says.

"So you're going to ask to check if you did it right everytime you want to have sex? Weeks and months down the line?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Maybe not..." She pouts at me.

"Youko you're naked body is distracting me I need sex." She says and her face turns red again. I grin and kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Maybe you just shouldn't ask because you're right it does sound crass."

"So whenever I want it I can just have it?" She asks and I nod.

"Ooooh I love you so much." She pins me to the mattress and I giggle with her. Let's just say that we didn't sleep a right lot that night; or the night after.

* * *

**Just a reminder to ask you to R&R please.**


End file.
